


怂逼 七

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 七

46  
木子洋这人长得太好看了，不是国内传统意义上大眼睛尖下巴的美男，是和弟弟完全相反的一种类型。  
他长了副如果身在南韩绝对会受各种韩剧导演热烈宠爱的演员脸。眼睛是只有亚洲人才能拥有的细长凤眼，骨骼轮廓分明，身材精瘦高挑。  
本该是在模特圈大放异彩的高级脸，却中途改了行当来吃苦。

岳明辉跟儿子一人一耳机看着韩剧内在美，越看越觉着男主角眼熟。听着灵超兴奋地和cody姐姐探讨剧情，眼睛瞟到了镜子里闭着眼睛补觉的木子洋，cody姐姐兴奋的说话声伴随着眼影刷抖粉时和塑料盘的碰撞声都没有吵醒他。

另一边的卜凡也在化妆，只不过他眼睛紧紧盯着手机上直播的游戏实况，跟着实况一惊一乍捶胸顿足，吓得他的化妆的姐姐怒斥好几次。

岳明辉把耳机取下来走过去，“再惹姐姐我要没收手机了啊。”  
卜凡立刻乖巧地关了直播界面，换成了不痛不痒的小游戏，笑着说，“别别别，我不看了 。”

 

47  
卜凡长得也好看，和木子洋相同，他同样没有一张受国内大众审美所热爱的脸。  
但岳明辉怎么看怎么觉得好看。

这弟弟人高马大，不笑的时候皱着眉，眼睛斜睨谁一眼都像是黑帮老大要动手杀人了。  
但他笑起来咧着嘴，嘴角都要勾上耳朵，看着正是他本来的年龄，显得元气又乖巧。就像是冲你摇尾巴要你挠肚皮时候的大狗狗，不呲牙咧嘴冲你叫唤你都看不出来那是条狼。

岳明辉就特吃这套。  
打从一开始进公司看着他就觉得乖，哥哥让干啥干啥，不吩咐事儿的时候自己还勤快的找事做。容易满足又像个小孩似的情绪波动极大，给抿口可乐都能开心地把哥哥抱起来转好几圈。  
可能就是被这样的反差吸引了吧，岳明辉自己意识到的时候目光已经离不开他了。

卜凡像个小太阳一样，被高高的杆儿顶着你乍一看以为是个路边的电灯，哪知道其实是个自体发热的暖风机。  
缺点就在他来电的时候特别暖和人，电一断分分钟把你冻的冰凉。

 

岳明辉一开始进公司的时候多次质疑自己，他不是个放得开的人，对外总是挂着代生疏笑着的假面，对内疲惫地只想休息。  
他跳舞唱歌时总有股子读了多年书的文化人被硬是被领导赶上台参加联欢舞会的尴尬感，这股尴尬虽然在反反复复的舞台经验中给冲淡了，但每次回看视频的时候他又总会反反复复揪着自己的错多次反省。  
从小到大都是学霸的人哪能接受自己技不如人，不过就是闷着头皮花更多的时间练习罢了。

参加了个节目让他们一炮而红，那时候岳明辉看着好几十个小年轻拼尽全力地争着上位才意识到有些时候光练习并起不到决定性的作用。  
于是在预感着自己要淘汰的时候他蒙在被子里大哭一场，他以为没人知道，却被总是粗神经的弟弟发现了。  
卜凡小心翼翼躺到他旁边把人抱住的时候就是岳明辉沦陷的时候。

 

48  
接着就是木子洋和岳明辉的泰国假期。  
那是几年来岳明辉最放松、最快乐的日子了。小余本来就和木子洋是师兄弟，对方什么德行摸的门儿清，订的套房分了主次卧。

那也是岳明辉渡过最荒淫的一段日子。  
做爱，吃饭，闲逛，睡觉。反反复复几天都是如此。

然后小余就走了，作为唯一一个知道他们关系还帮忙打掩护的内部人员小余千叮万嘱，玩玩儿就好，千万别上心。  
他们哪敢啊，一个比一个怂。  
不过是都在绳上颤着的蚂蚱罢了，抖一抖就得让他们全军覆没。

 

49  
坐上保姆车的时候岳明辉困的不行，脑袋一耷拉就磕在了硬邦邦的肩膀上。他嘶了一声抬头，看到肩膀的主人正盯着自己。

“瘦得烙人。”岳明辉揉着脑袋抱怨。  
木子洋嗤笑一声伸手把人搂着腰扯过来，让他靠着自己颈窝睡，手不老实地捏了把岳明辉的腰。  
岳明辉顿时弹直了上半身给了木子洋一拳头和一个警告的眼神，但困意来的太快还是缩了过去闭上眼睛。

 

“洋哥。”坐在第二排的小弟转过头来，木子洋一把推开了快要入睡的岳明辉，脑袋磕在车窗上“嘣”的一声。  
小弟急的忙叫唤，“我天呢没事儿吧？李振洋你手咋这么重？”

“没事儿没事儿，”岳明辉又开始揉脑袋，翻个身面朝着窗户睡了。而那头木子洋把脑袋伸到了前面去，“别担心，磕不坏的。怎么啦？”  
原来是换了部刑侦剧看的小弟没懂一个部分，木子洋又是安利这部剧的人，就想随口问问。  
屁大点事儿，哪知道吓了木子洋一大跳。

 

坐小弟旁边的卜凡扭过头看了眼皱眉睡觉头在窗玻璃上磕的叮叮咚咚的岳明辉，对着木子洋说，“洋哥，我们换个座儿吧。”  
木子洋止了话头，抬眼看着他，“没事儿，我这样小弟听得见。”

 

卜凡想谁管你，“我想和老岳坐。”  
“我们俩这么大个子怎么换？还得为了你换个座把车停下来是不是？”木子洋逐渐火大，不懂这人为什么这时候跟自己作对，也不想猜测昨晚上他和岳明辉进行到了什么地步，“你刚才上车时怎么不坐呢？现在晚了。”

卜凡不知道他洋哥说这话有没有影射的意思，但想着他能对岳明辉亲亲抱抱却又说推开就推开心里也不爽了起来。  
“中间这么大缝呢我到后排你换前面不就得了？”  
“我不乐意换。”

“哥哥，”卜凡气笑了，“你要是占着茅坑不拉屎的话，就让给我么？”  
木子洋用脚蹬了一下岳明辉的膝盖，“说你茅坑呢。”

“行了吵吵啥？！”岳明辉终于不耐烦了，一把扯下枕头摔座椅上，“屁大点事儿你们看看把小弟吓成什么样了？”

灵超拿着手机傻愣着看着音量逐渐拔高的三位哥哥，已经忘了自己刚才想要问什么问题。  
木子洋看着小弟无措的眼神心下一慌，轻轻摸了摸弟弟头发道，“哥哥们开玩笑呢，没真吵。我换就行了。”

“别，你是尊大佛没人请得动你，我换成了吧？”岳明辉从第二排座中间的缝隙缩到了灵超面前，“卜凡你坐后面去。”  
卜凡委委屈屈看了眼大哥又看了眼发不出火的二哥，挤着身子到了后排。

岳明辉捏了捏吓傻的小弟的脸，“别怕啊，他们俩月经不调。”  
小弟应了声好，看着岳明辉坐到自己旁边。乖巧地捡起了地上的枕头，拍干净了递给大哥。岳明辉欣慰地不行，“还是我宝贝儿最乖。”

 

50  
灵超眯着眼享受着哥哥拍在自己头上手，侧过身子继续盯着他早忘了看哪的韩剧，在谁也看不到的地方得意地翘起了嘴角。

你看着他眨巴着眼睛歌唱，只道这是只百灵鸟。  
哪知道鹬蚌相争，螳螂捕蝉，在后的是黄雀。

 

TBC


End file.
